I'd Like That
by TurtlePower98
Summary: Imayoshi Mitsuko finds herself on the rooftop facing tall, tanned, blue haired Aomine Daiki. One shot. Lewd. PWP.


**_Warnings: Inappropriate language and smut ahead. Read at your own discretion._**

* * *

Her sleek black hair flowed elegantly behind her, her toned, pale legs taking long strides as she approached him, her large bosom bouncing beneath her fitted jumper too well.

"Nii-san, are you ready?" Her wicked lips curved as she spoke, strangely similar to her brother, but strikingly different.

"Hm? Mitsu-chan? You're late." Imayoshi observed with a frown.

"I had some extra work to do." Mitsuko answered devilishly. "Never mind that, are you ready?"

"I suppose so. Have I introduced you to the team yet? I'm not sure I have." He grinned. "Everyone, meet my little sister, Mitsuko-chan."

His eyes twinkled in a way that seemed to be a warning more than a gesture of kindliness. And his teammates understood all too well.

' _Go near my sister and I will destroy you.'_

"Please treat me well." She bowed, feeling her already short skirt riding up, a mere inch from revealing her panties.

The basketball first stringers were all enamoured for a moment before introducing themselves messily.

"I thought your first string was bigger than this, Nii-san." She noticed there was one short on their team, and Mitsuko was not one to forget details, especially when her brother was the one relaying them.

"Hmph, yeah Aomine, that brat." The platinum blond spoke. Wakamatsu, was his name. "Never shows up to practice from the look of it."

"Aomine." The name rolled off her tongue, vaguely familiar.

"Let's go now." Imayoshi grabbed his sister's hand, and guided her from the gym, walking to their new apartment together. The whole way home, she spent her time thinking of this name, _Aomine_.

* * *

Arriving at school the next day, she found herself wandering. She and her brother were early due to his obligations for the Student Council Committee, but she had plenty of time to spare.

Her feet took her to the roof, a place she knew she had yet to explore over the past three weeks, still adjusting to her new school.

It was empty, void of anything of interest, but the morning sun was warm on her pale skin, and her body ached for its light, so as per its request, she lay unmoving on the hard rooftop, basking in the warm glow.

When he climbed the ladder, he wasn't expecting anyone to have claimed his spot, but there she was, pale, but lean legs, short skirt, ample breasts, and flowing jet black hair. She was, in his eyes, the most sexiest girl he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing in person.

His eyes narrowed on her chest.

And she was just his type, too.

Her eyes were closed, she appeared to have fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling evenly and slowly.

"Oi," he pushed her lightly in the ribs, jolting her awake. Her black eyes were wide for a moment, until they narrowed, a wicked smirk on her pink lips. "This is my spot, you know."

"I didn't, but I don't see why we can't share." She had such perfect teeth.

"Only if you're not annoying." He drawled. His navy blue eyes didn't separate from her own eyes, trying to read her. He wasn't sure what her game was, but he'd give her a chance.

"I'll certainly try not to be." Her sharp eyes watched him as he lay down beside her, one arm behind his head, the other covering his eyes.

There was silence for a while until his voice broke it, "shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" He grunted in response. "What time is it?"

"Hell if I know." She chuckled, the sound of it rippling through his body like a tidal wave.

She checked her watch. Class started ten minutes ago. Frowning, she stood up, dusting off her uniform, "We should probably get to class."

"Probably." He uncovered his eyes, placing his other arm behind his head as well, peering up at this strange girl. He smirked. "Red lace. Now that's sexy."

She didn't blush, nor yell at him for being a pervert, she simply matched his smirk, her voice taking an awfully sensual tone, "I've got something sexier."

Stepping around him, and heading down the ladder, she called out. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to find out what it is."

As she strode to class, she thought about her odd encounter. Now, Mitsuko was more than definitely the sexual type, and blatantly flirted with guys she was attracted to, however, she usually took a few hours to get to know her victims first. She felt rather crass and slutty, but at the same time, she couldn't feel herself regretting her actions.

She thought hard about this boy.

His eyes were sharp, and navy blue, and from them alone, she knew he was quick and intelligent. His hair was a mop of messy blue that matched his eyes perfectly, and framed his thin, tanned face extraordinarily well. He was large, quite tall and extremely muscular, she could see it in his neck, his hands and his general physique, but just how fit he was, she didn't know.

She found herself challenging herself to find out.

Arriving at her class, she gracelessly plopped herself down in the seat, tuning in and out as the teacher spoke. She didn't really need to pay attention, she already had a firm grasp on most of it, if not all.

Imayoshi Mitsuko was a natural genius, the smartest in the year without a doubt, and one of the laziest. Within three weeks, she was already known for her quick wits, sexual charm, and lazy attitude. Whenever no one else could figure out the answer, she knew it, and many were envious of her genius.

She prided herself on remembering details, but there was one detail that slipped beneath the cracks, and his name was Aomine.

He sauntered into the class not ten minutes after her, seating himself behind her.

"Nice of you to join us, Aomine." Sensei quipped, but _Aomine_ didn't flinch, merely opened his book and pretended to pay attention.

Mitsuko scolded herself for not having noticed him before. Three weeks and she'd never seen him enter the class? This beast of a boy, this gorgeous specimen, this sex-on-legs character, and she missed him? She must have been really out of it…

The black haired beauty opened her book, and scribbled on an empty page. Tearing it out, she eyed the teacher and handed it to the boy behind her.

On it was her name and number, and a little message, ' _call me_ ', underneath it.

* * *

He didn't call her, but he did send her a text, one that said to meet him on the roof at lunch.

It wasn't a question so much as a demand, but she didn't mine either way. Now that she had understood how she knew his name that day, she was eager to join him.

They didn't talk. They simply enjoyed each other's company, and this was just fine for her.

At the sound of the bell to return to class, all he said was, "see you after school" as she climbed down the stairs.

Indeed, she returned to the rooftop after school, and they spent their time in silence, their bodies inches away from each other as they lay under the setting sun.

This behaviour continued almost every day, except instead of meeting both at lunch and after school, they met after school. Sometimes, they would speak, other times, they'd rest.

She enjoyed the times he decided to talk, it was always something different and interesting, except she noticed he'd never mention basketball, though she wasn't sure why. Did he actually hate basketball? He never showed up to practice so she assumed so, but according to her brother, he was actually extraordinarily talented.

Instead, he'd speak about how he hates bitter foods, and loves banana milk, about his best friend Satsuki who's always nagging him like his mother, how he hates bees, and hates studying, but actually secretly likes Japanese History, about how he likes catching cicadas and crayfish, and how he wouldn't mind being a police officer when he graduates.

In return, she supplied him with her own personal details. How she loved strawberry milk, how she really liked to draw, how she's always been unnaturally smart, about how she hates bugs, and spiders were simply her natural enemy, how she really hated Maths, even though she understood it so well, but she actually loved Japanese, how she's simply terrible at sports but enjoys watching people play, about how people avoid her when they meet her brother because he's overprotective.

In a matter of weeks, she'd told him more about herself than she had anyone else, except who her brother was. She never mentioned her brother was his captain, and he never prodded her for information.

He felt similarly, as only Satsuki seemed to know as much about him as Mitsuko now did. He flirted with her, and she flirted back, sometimes she'd touch his arm flirtatiously, and sometimes he'd play with her hair in response. They both knew the more they talked, the more they saw the other, the more they yearned to touch each other, feel the other, kiss, move, moan, grope, and now it seemed only a game of who would break first.

It wasn't a secret, it was a competition.

* * *

"Aomine-kun, it'd be nice if you showed up for practice tonight." Imayoshi spoke, eyes ever smiling with mischief.

"Hn. Why would I do that?" Aomine drawled.

"It's been a while, and we do have a match coming up next week." He answered. "And at least if you say 'yes' now, Momoi-san won't be hounding you later."

Aomine considered this for a moment. Satsuki had been whinging a lot as of late, at least, more so than usual. If he went this time, maybe she'd back off a little. Probably not...but he'd be missing out on his time with Mitsuko, something he had become rather attached to. Satsuki had yet to bother him so far while he was with Mitsuko, so he supposed if he showed up tonight for practice, she be less inclined to find him while he was with Mitsuko.

"Fine." He diverted his attention to his phone, and wandered off.

Imayoshi was honestly stunned to hear his response, but he didn't question it. He was probably just saying it anyway…

However, when Aomine showed up to practice, he nearly threw the ball at the back of Wakamatsu's head instead of Sakurai's waiting hands. Naturally, Sakurai apologises profusely but no one paid him attention upon seeing Aomine strutting up to them, ready to practice.

"Heh. You actually showed up." Imayoshi grinned.

"Don't get too used to it." The blue haired basketballer grunted, ignoring Satsuki as she squealed at him finally listening to her.

In the midst of their practice, the doors opened once again, but instead of a late arrival, it was the curvy, busty first year Aomine had grown accustomed to seeing after school.

"Eh? Mitsuko, what are you doing here?" He seemed a little more annoyed than she was used to hearing, but honestly she was too stunned to see him at practice to begin with.

"Daiki, you're practicing?" Her eyes were wide in her surprise, in fact she was so put off by Aomine's presence, she completely forgot that her brother was standing not three metres away, scrutinising her familiarity with his teammate.

"You knew I'm on the team?" He questioned.

"Of course I did," she started, but was soundly interrupted by the captain.

"Aomine-kun, how is it you know Mitsu-chan?" He questioned, his usual mischievous smile now replaced with suspicion and assumptions.

"' _Mitsu-chan_ '?" Aomine repeated. His eyes narrowed at the couple, trying to understand they're relationship. "Hmph. We hang out sometimes. What's it to ya?."

"She's my sister." His voice was icy cold, eyes dangerous as they watched him. "What are you doing with her?"

Before Aomine could answer, Mitsuko interjected, "he's not doing anything I don't want him to, Nii-san, leave him alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His dangerous eyes now peered at her, and now she knew she was in trouble.

"N-nothing!"

"Nothing? Mitsuko, if you've been doing inappropriate things with this asshole-"

"Oi!"

"Nothing's happened, I told you!" The entire basketball team was now watching, expressions of fear, concern, confusion, and amusement spread across them.

"He's a pervert, you can't be friends with him!"

"You don't own me, what gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with?!"

"I'm your older brother!"

"And I'm my own person, I can make my own decisions!"

"Clearly not if you're going out with _this_ guy!"

"How dare you? If I want to go out with him, I will!"

"The hell you will!"

"Come on, Daiki- _kun_ , let's go make out." Mitsuko suggested loudly, grabbing Aomine's hand and tugging him along with very little effort.

"Don't you dare," Imayoshi grabbed her other hand before she could get far. "You are _forbidden_!"

This time, Mitsuko narrowed her eyes at her brother, and this time, he knew he'd crossed a line, and he was in very dangerous territory. Aomine stood between them, and he was very sure he didn't want to be in Imayoshi's position right now - not that he'd admit it, but the death glare she was sending him was enough to make Akashi wet himself and regret all his life choices.

" _Say that again._ " She challenged, but Imayoshi said nothing. His hold on her wrist loosened, and she snapped her hand back, storming out with Aomine still clasped in her other hand.

She said nothing as she dragged him along. Usually he wouldn't allow it, but the girl seemed so distressed and furious he couldn't help but allow it.

"You okay?" He questioned, once he found she had taken them to the roof. She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Not really." She sighed. "I should be used to it, but this time is just...it's different."

"What's so different about it?" He sat beside her, imitating her position.

"I've never won." She answered simply. "If you consider that winning."

"Are ya kidding me? I've never seen him so close to shittin' himself. I call that winnin'." She laughed, and he smiled at his small victory. There was silence for a few minutes, until she finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you ever mention you were on the basketball team?" Her voice was soft, and curious. She didn't seem upset or betrayed, not even accusatory. Just curious.

"I didn't want ya to make me go to practice." He answered simply.

"Oh really?" She wasn't convinced. "I'm not sure I believe you, Daiki."

"Heh, I guess you can see through that kind of shit." She nodded, a small smile. "It's not a lie, but it's not the main reason. I guess...I just...liked you seeing me for me."

He didn't say anymore, and he didn't need to, she just understood. He wanted something that wasn't basketball, a different kind of challenge, a challenge for starts. He wanted her to see him for something more than just basketball, maybe more than an endeavour or conquest. She saw it in his eyes, and for once, she saw a new kind of person, a different person.

He'd been there all along, she just couldn't see him before, and more importantly, she realised she understood him for him.

She found herself unable to part her black eyes from his blue ones, trapped in the realisation that in trying to find a good lay, she found a friend, and more than that, someone she could see falling for.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know, you knowing I played the whole time and about your brother being my captain." Like her, he was curious, though his tone betrayed that. She knew though, and he knew she knew.

"For one thing, I didn't want you thinking I was just trying to make you go to practice. I figured you'd think I was just using you. For another, you didn't seem inclined to tell me you played, so I figured I'd help you avoid the subject." Their eyes hadn't budged.

"Seems fair."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Are you?"

"No." The silence was oddly consoling, even as they stared at one another. "Daiki?"

"Hm?"

"I...I think I like you." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Did Nii-san ruin any chance I had with you?" He saw the fear in her eyes, wondering if her brother had aided in helping her feel insecure in making friends and finding boyfriends. He sighed.

"Mitsuko, believe when I say there's no possible way for me to not want to be with you, as your boyfriend and that guy you sneak into the broom closet with for a quickie." She giggled, finally tearing her eyes from his, leaning into his chiseled shoulder.

"Same." He gently pushed her off, before repositioning her on his lap so she straddled him, now finally coming up to his eye level.

"Is it still a competition?" He asked, smirk adorning his face as per usual.

"Depends on if the rules have changed."

"Name them."

"First one to kiss the other loses." Her smirk now matched his in perversion, and they were now definitely on the same page.

"Lips to lips?"

"Yep." She ducked her head to nuzzle his neck, her arms snaking around him, his hands sitting firmly on her waist. They'd never been in such a state, and Aomine knew he could get used to feeling her in more ways than just this.

She kissed his neck, up to his ear, darting her tongue out to lick the shell of his ear once before kissing back down. His hands rubbed up and down her sides, catching the side of her breasts teasingly. In return, she "accidentally" readjusted herself, hips moving sensually across his, his bulge craning for more.

He growled, and she brought her head up again to deliver a remarkably sexy smirk.

"That was very rude."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dai-kun." Want flashed in his eyes. She'd been teasing him from the day they met and even now, all she did was make him crazy.

"You know, when I met you, I knew you were a minx, but I didn't realise you were this bad." He dipped his head down to her neck, nipping and sucking all along her collar, just enough so she could hide the darkening marks while Imayoshi berated her for such acts.

"Do I make you crazy?" She panted, knowing full well he was the one making her crazy.

"So much," he murmured, his hands groping her thighs, teasingly moving towards her inner thigh. "Sometimes I'm so crazy about you, I can't help but finish to the thought of you writhing beneath me."

For the first time in his company, she blushed. "Dai-kun, that's a very inappropriate thing to tell a lady."

He pulled back, gazing into her eyes once again. Both their eyes were filled with lust, desire, and the need to never separate.

Slowly, they leaned forward, foreheads resting against one another. Their breaths mingled, their noses touched, their hearts beat as one.

Neither one knew who moved first, but neither one cared as their lips met in heated passion. It felt as though she was burning, fire coiling in her belly, and she'd never felt such a connection.

Their tongues danced, almost sloppily in their haste to display their passion. Mitsuko's hands ran up and down his torso, chest, and the back of his neck. Aomine's hands ran up her back, and down to her butt, squeezing and pinching. Their moans were uncharacteristically loud, but neither regretted it.

"Dai-chan, Imayoshi-chan, are you up here - oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Satsuki squeaked, nearly falling off the ladder. Instead she closed her eyes and shouted out again, "stop doing that and come back down, I've got all your stuff, Dai-chan and Imayoshi-kun has calmed down!"

Aomine sighed, as Mitsuko stood up, unabashed at their compromising scene. He gave her a look she recognised to be, ' _see what I mean?_ '

She nodded, giggling a little in response, and holding out her hand for him to take.

"Why would I hold your hand, huh? Not like you're my girlfriend, ya know." He grunted, and she snorted in response.

"Daiki, would you be my boyfriend?" This, it seemed, caught him off guard. His body stiffened, and upon seeing her serious yet pleasant expression, free of mischievous smirks and other motives, he relaxed, taking her small, pale hand in his large, tanned one.

"Heh, yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Very rough, spur of the moment story. Did a quick edit, but more than anything, I wanted to get this off my chest. I just have so many Aomine feels! I know, I know, it feels like KnB is kind of really dead, so if you've actually read this, please review, favourite, follow (even though it's a one shot), if only to give me hope that people still love KnB like me! Much love to you all.**_


End file.
